The One That I Love
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring your favorite Ever After High couples in some of the sweetest, most romantic moments they'll ever be part of. Features fanon, canon and crack couples. Chapter 5: Cerise and Hunter!
1. Maddie and Dexter - Tea Party

**"The One That I Love"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the webtoon "Ever After High" or its characters. Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I decided to do a collection of drabbles featuring canon, fanon and crack couples of Ever After High with a different theme. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Madeline Hatter and Dexter Charming**

* * *

It was a clear day at the Castleteria as Maddie was busy preparing for a nice little tea party just for herself and an unknown guest. As she was getting set up, Maddie turned to her pet mouse, Earl Grey.

"Remember, Earl Grey, be on your best behavior, alright?" Maddie said as she warned him, "I don't want you having to scare off another guest. The last one I had still has heart palpitations to this very day."

Nodding on Maddie's request, Earl Grey stood still as Maddie saw her boyfriend, Dexter Charming walk by.

"Hey Maddie," Dexter waved at her, "You really outdid yourself."

Suddenly, Maddie stopped him for some unknown reason.

"Whoa whoa whoa, little Dexy!" Maddie replied, "Did you forget something?"

Hearing this, Dexter took in a sigh, "My apologies. I didn't know what I was doing."

Taking in a deep breath, Dexter pulled out a case of white bunny ears from his jacket and attached it on the top of his head. To go along with this, Dexter also brought out a set of rabbit teeth and stuffed it around his pearly whites, making him look like a human rabbit.

"Is this better?" Dexter smirked.

"It's just what I thought of, my cute little bunny." Maddie nodded as she sipped on her tea. From there, Dexter joined her crazy nutty girlfriend for a glass, therefore turning out to be a perfect tea party for one Maddie Hatter (even if Dexter didn't like it that much).

* * *

**Well, this oughtta be fun. At least I finally have something to break off this little writer's block I got.**

**So you got any ideas for fanon, canon and crack couples and themes I can use? You let me know by either PM or review! And don't forget to lend me feedback as well. If you don't mind, that is.**


	2. Blondie and Sparrow - Serenade

**"The One That I Love"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the webtoon "Ever After High" or its characters. Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I decided to do a collection of drabbles featuring canon, fanon and crack couples of Ever After High with a different theme. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blondie Lockes and Sparrow Hood - Serenade  
**

* * *

Sparrow Hood was busy hanging around his locker and practicing his guitar. His trusty guitar always stayed with him since he was around 13. Every day and every night, he would practice his guitar. And every lesson that he learned, he was really starting to get good at his work. He learned every lick, every strum and learned every technique there was.

Except that he had a problem. He needed someone to notice his talent so that everyone could see how great Sparrow is. And what better way to do it than the school's local Mirrorcast show, hosted by Blondie Lockes? That oughta be a stepping stone for Sparrow nonetheless! The son of Robin Hood insisted Blondie that he do her Mirrorcast show focused on him. Luckily for Blondie, she didn't have any ideas on what to do for her show.

Along with her companion, Dexter Charming, Blondie stood beside Sparrow inside his dorm room, opening up her show.

"With me on today's show is Sparrow Hood, the son of Robin Hood!" Blondie exclaimed, "And just for a little extra treat, he's gonna treat us to a little song that he wrote. Is that right, Sparrow?"

"You better believe it, babe!" Sparrow winked at her, "This song goes out to a certain babe, which shall remain unnamed."

"Wow, that sounds delightful!" Blondie squealed, "Go right ahead."

As Blondie stepped aside, Sparrow plugged his trusty guitar onto the speaker. With a deep breath, he started strumming the notes, as if it sounded like the opening of a 1980s rock ballad. The song sounded pretty much laid-back. Sometimes, Sparrow would somehow break into a good hard rock song, but strangely, he decided to mellow down a bit.

With his fingers strumming through the guitar, Sparrow began to sing.

_Oh, sweet little lady_  
_Oh, how you always amaze me_  
_With your light blonde hair and your big blue eyes_  
_You make my heart feel so hypnotized_

_You make my heart rock out_  
_With the beat of a drum_  
_Your smile's so good it makes my knees go numb_  
_And sometimes I wonder if it feels so right_  
_To make you my lady tonight_

_Oh, you turn my heart out  
For this moment tonight  
If you're with me, I'll never give up the fight  
If I ran to you, I would lose my mind  
But if I could have one thing to say  
_

_Will you be my rock of love today?_

Suddenly, Sparrow stopped playing the guitar and singing at the same time. Blondie was left confused, thinking if he had more lyrics, or the song was just about over from there.

"I had more to sing, but that rotten bird came in here and took my note away." Sparrow informed him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Blondie giggled, "I thought it was wonderful and cute. I'm certain that woman you love would like it."

"Yeah, she probably would." The guitarist chuckled.

But then, he shot a glare right at Blondie for some reason.

"But about that babe I referred to you about..." Sparrow replied.

"Yeah, what about her?" Blondie raised her eyebrow.

However, it was unexpected when Sparrow gave Blondie a tender kiss on the lips. This unexpected compliment from Sparrow left Blondie (and Dexter) speechless as ever. Never had the daughter of Goldilocks expected this to happen. But it did, anyway.

With Blondie still speechless, Sparrow cracked a smile to her and said, "I wrote that song about you."

In an instant, Blondie blushed like a light, being touched of the fact that Sparrow would serenade her like this. The only think Blondie could reply with was a cute smile. After then, she managed to utter out these simple words:

"That felt just right..."

* * *

**P.S.: I came up with those lyrics for Sparrow himself. Those lyrics don't belong to anyone as far as I'm concerned. Just to let everyone know.**

**I'm not gonna lie, but how come every story/chapter I write involve Blondie and Sparrow ends out with the phrase just right? Because I thought that this was indeed 'just right'.  
**

**Anyway, got any couple and theme I could use for future chapters? Just PM or review me, and I'll see what I can do! Don't forget the feedback as well!**


	3. Apple and Daring - Warmth

**"The One That I Love"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the webtoon "Ever After High" or its characters. Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I decided to do a collection of drabbles featuring canon, fanon and crack couples of Ever After High with a different theme. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Apple White and Daring Charming - Warmth  
**

* * *

Inside the school's local library/study room, Apple White was busy resting through the couch right next to a fire-place. The cushions she was resting on looked very comfortable around her body. As if it was like sleeping on top of a fluffy cloud. After all, a little rest was all she needed since she spent the entire afternoon having to study hard for that Princessology test.

However, she was tossing and turning all around, trying to figure out a good position to sleep.

"Uh, if only I could've brought a blanket, then I'd be a lot warmer." Apple spoke to herself. Who knew that this couch could make her a bit scratchy?

Now that Apple thought about it, she was getting a lot colder as well. The only way Apple could tell was that the fireplace was this close to dying out. It sucked that there weren't any blankets throughout this place, because if she lived the night throughout one, she would turn into an icicle.

As she was shivering to death, her destined prince, Daring Charming, showed up.

"How's it hanging over there, Apple?" He replied.

"I'm beat, and I've been studying like gangbusters." Said Apple, "Plus, I'm getting a little cold. This couch, although I like it, isn't warming me enough."

"That's a shame." Daring shook his head.

"I know, I wish there was blankets around here." Apple nodded.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind from Daring himself.

While Apple was still shivering, Daring decided to come right behind her undetected, laying his body next to hers. And then, he wrapped his warm tender arms around Apple's waist, therefore making her blush from his body heat. Although Daring's body didn't really count as a blanket, Apple would take it anyway she would get it.

"I'm not sure you really count as a blanket, Daring..." Apple giggled.

"Well, you got what you asked for..." Daring smirked.

"Yeah," She nodded again, "I think I have..."

Snuggling up to each other, Daring gave her future princess a tender kiss on the lips before sleeping in each other's arms through the night.

* * *

**Yeah, this was short, but it's Daring and Apple. I do admit that I'm running out of ideas for them to be exact.  
**

**Got any couple and theme I can use for drabbles? Either way, PM or review me. Oh, and feedback is welcome!  
**


	4. Kitty and Hopper - Tricks

**"The One That I Love"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the webtoon "Ever After High" or its characters. Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I decided to do a collection of drabbles featuring canon, fanon and crack couples of Ever After High with a different theme. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kitty Cheshire and Hopper Croakington II - Tricks  
**

* * *

Hopper Croakington II was busy kicking back at his dorm room and reading his comic book. It was very suitable for him to do such things like slack off, since it was the weekend and all. And one of his favorite things to do on a afternoon was read his favorite comic, SuperFrog.

It was the story of a 16-year old teenager who was bitten by a radioactive frog. That bite caused the teenager to obtain Frog-like abilities such as hitting criminals with his hammer-like tongue, leaping through buildings with a huge frog leap, and climb up through large structures with his webbed hands and feet. So far, 116 issues were made and Hopper owned every one of them. It was almost like an addiction to him.

The latest issue Hopper was reading involved SuperFrog battling his arch nemesis BeeWare. His favorite hero was stuck from all of the radioactive honey, and he was trying to get out.

"Oh man, I bet it's gonna be hard for him to get out now." Hopper said, adding a bit of commentary to the comic.

As he was about to turn the next page to see what was gonna happen next...

"HI, SWEETIE!"

A shrieking voice spooked Hopper, therefore making him leap from his bed! Luckily, he managed to keep the comic in his hands from falling over. Hesistated, Hopper turned to the unsuspecting figure...

...

...

...which happened to be his mischevious girlfriend, Kitty Cheshire!

"I hate when you do that." Hopper said, shaking a bit.

"Sorry, it's in my nature to make a surprise appearance." Kitty smirked, "Anyway, I brought us sodas!"

"Good, I'm thirsty."

Famined, Hopper took the can of cola out of Kitty's hands, and started opening up the top.

But as soon as he did...

...

...

_*SWWWWWWWWWWISH!*_

A stream of soda blasted up through his face, exploding it all around in a fizzy mess!

Hopper spat the rest of the fizz from his mouth. He didn't expect to see that happen to him, especially since it was all a work coming from Kitty herself. The mischevious daughter of the Cheshire Cat broke in laughter. Hopper on the other hand, thought otherwise.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed, "You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Oh, ha-ha, Kitty." Hopper said sarcastically, "Can you at least give me something to wipe off the gunk from my face."

"Sure!" She nodded.

As a nice act of gesture, Kitty handed his froggy boyfriend a handkerchief. He began to wipe the contents with the little towel one by one.

Strangely, Kitty started snickering again. Hopper raised an eyebrow, looking right at her in total confusion.

"What's so funny, Kitty?" Hopper shrugged.

"Your face." Kitty snickered again.

"What about it?" He replied.

Trying to make him realize why she was laughing, Kitty grabbed a mirror by Hopper's bedstand and showed the image of his face...

...

...

...which was covered by black gunk.

"AGH!" Hopper yelped.

"You definitely got a nice beard!" Kitty smirked, "Looks very good on you."

Hopper was horrified that Kitty would do this to her. This wasn't something to laugh at. This was plain, downright humilation that Kitty pulled out on him. Hopper didn't know if he should hide his ink-covered face from everyone or grab a paper bag and cover his shame. But Hopper did do something...

...

...

...

...he laughed with her.

"Heh, I guess that is funny." Hopper chuckled, "You definitely know how to pull them off."

"Like I said, it's what I do." Kitty blushed in return.

From there, the two decided to share a laugh. Hopper definitely took her sick brand of humor quite well. Although he was a little two-sided of her girlfriend's antics, he couldn't help but enjoy it from someone like Kitty.

* * *

**Well, this was actually really nice and interesting. I'm pretty sure Kitty would do something like that for a little scare.  
**

**Anyway, got any couples for me for future chapters? Go ahead and keep bringing 'em out! Oh, and don't forget feedback as well! (;D)  
**


	5. Cerise and Hunter - Tending

**"The One That I Love"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the webtoon "Ever After High" or its characters. Ever After High is owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I decided to do a collection of drabbles featuring canon, fanon and crack couples of Ever After High with a different theme. I hope you enjoy! And salud, everyone!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cerise Hood and Hunter Huntsman - Tending  
**

* * *

Cerise Hood was in a total crisis. Running around the woods like she was running from the fires of hell itself.

Truthfully, she was holding an injured animal in her hands. And to her utter surprise, it happened to be her pet wolf Carmine. He was a big wolf to be sure, despite being a little light when Cerise carried him. As he was whimpering, Cerise looked down on him with such concern.

"Don't worry Carmine, we're gonna find help." She insisted. "Just hang in there and we'll be fine."

He painfully nodded and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the run.

Luckily for Cerise, she saw Hunter Huntsman practicing his bow and arrow technique on empty soda cans standing on top of a branch. Realizing how good he was with animals, Cerise managed to go to him for help.

"Hunter?" She shouted.

Hearing her voice, Hunter turned to the daughter of Red Riding Hood immediately.

"Hey Cerise, what is it?" Hunter replied before looking down at Carmine. "My goodness, what happened to him?"

"We were out racing through the woods and suddenly, Carmine tripped and felt a branch stab him in the back!" Cerise explained to him clearly.

Hunter then checked out the wound. He cringed in agony when he saw a tiny branch being stuck on Carmine's furry skin. It was centered around his rear end, which looked pretty normal. Except that the branch was stuck around two inches deep inside the skin. This was gonna be no easy task for Hunter, but nevertheless, he wanted to risk it all just to save Carmine's life.

"Ouch, that's fairy bad." Hunter gulped.

"Can't you do anything to help?" Cerise suggested. "If I try to latch this branch out of him, I'm afraid it's gonna get worse."

"No problem." Hunter smiled, "Let me see what I can do with him."

Taking Carmine carefully off her hands, Hunter managed to set him down on a stump. As he laid down stomach first, Hunter managed to grab a huge bucket of water from the lake, along with a wet towel. Hunter managed to wet the towel up, wringing it nicely. As he wrapped it around the wound, Hunter managed to grab the top of the branch.

"I know this is gonna hurt and all," Hunter said to Carmine, "But stay strong, okay?"

As the wolf nodded, Cerise managed to cover his mouth as Hunter gently lodged it out of the wolf's skin. After minutes of rocking it back and forth, the branch was finally out of Carmine, but the wolf let out a painful, yet gentle cry. It hurt him a little, but he couldn't manage to live the pain any longer. Quickly, Hunter managed to press on the wound with the towel, therefore stopping the blood. While he was doing that, he turned to Cerise.

"Okay Cerise, I want you to hold the wound in while I get the bandages." Hunter insisted.

Following his words, Cerise held on to the towel while Hunter ran off. She then heard Carmine cry in pain. Hearing him broke Cerise's heart. She could never help but feel empty without him by her side. Just to calm him down, Cerise petted him.

"Don't cry, Carmine. Be strong." Cerise whispered.

As the daughter of Red Riding Hood managed to keep calm, Hunter came back with a huge roll of medical tape. As Cerise let go of the towel, Hunter placed a white patch on the wound. After that, he managed to wrap the pain around Carmine's stomach and back. The way the patch absorbed Carmine's little glob of blood, forced the wolf to feel less pain. His butt was still numb, but with the rehabilitation needed, he knew he was gonna make a quick recovery.

"There, that shall do it." Hunter said, rubbing his hands. "It may take a while for him to heal up, but he should be strong as ever."

"Thank you so much for helping him, I really appreciate it!" Cerise said as she hugged him.

"No problem, although that hug was a bit unexpected to say the least." Hunter chuckled.

"I owe you so much." She whispered.

"Relax Cerise," Hunter chuckled again, "You don't have to owe me any-"

However, Hunter was soon cut off by her lips, which attached his in a gentle kiss. Hunter was surprised that Cerise would do something like that. After only five seconds of that kiss, Cerise formed a smile yet again.

"Trust me, I do owe you." She smirked.

Cerise then turned to her newly healed pet wolf, who was struggling so hard to stand up. But it wasn't a problem at all when she picked him up again.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine." She smiled to Carmine, who also smiled as well. "Now let's get some rest."

As the two left the woods altogether, Hunter was still stunned by the kiss from Cerise. The way her vanilla-scented lips surged through his actually made him like it. While she and Carmine were nowhere to be seen, Hunter had no choice but to smile as well.

"Heh, I guess she does owe me." He smirked as he went back to his arrow practice.

* * *

**Truth is, I had a little trouble over this chapter because I just couldn't figure out what to do for a theme. Plus, I struggled with the chapter itself, so all and all, I don't think it looks half bad. That's for you to decide.  
**

**Anyway, any couples and themes I shall use for the near future? Let me know by review or PM. And don't forget the feedback too!**


End file.
